Lepkie myśli
by Kiliandra
Summary: Kilka zebranych w jednym miejscu minaturek Snarry. A skoro Snarry to i kanonu raczej brak :) Slash: SS/HP, HP/DM,
1. Potter

N/A: Miałam nie pisać slashy międzypokoleniowych. To jakieś takie nienaturalne. A jednak obudziłam się pewnego poranka i one już tam były. W mojej głowie. I nie ma innego sposobu jak się od nich uwolnić.

Kolejne niepowiązane ze sobą miniaturki. Narazie kilka, może kiedys pojawią się następne.

* * *

**POTTER**

Zastanawiał się nad brzmieniem swojego nazwiska. Nad jego smakiem na wargach innych ludzi.

Na jednych brzmi mdląco, niczym lukier z pączków. Na innych jak gorzka czekolada. Jak ciepły chleb. Jak ostra papryka, albo żrąca trucizna.

Potter. Syczy wściekle znajomy głos. A jemu bieleją knykcie. Nic więcej. Zwykłe Potter. Obelga jakich mało.

Myśli o innych Potterach. O lekko piskliwym głosie Trelawney. To jest martwy Potter.

Radosne Potter uśmiechniętego Hagrida. Jak ciepły koc pewności, że ktoś go jednak lubi. Otula się tym Potterem na jego ustach. Tym 'Arrym.

Wyniosły, zimny dźwięk opiekunki domu. W głosie jednak troska przebija już przy trzeciej literze i pozostaje mieszając się z trwogą, współczuciem pod koniec, choć na współczucie nie ma przecież miejsca.

Zupełnie tak wypowiadał to Dumbledore. Radosny Potter. Potter pełen cukierków. Potter pełen obowiązków. Potter pełen przeznaczenia.

Ostatnie R jak Riddle. Jego prywatna zagadka. Jego koniec, bo przecież właśnie na końcu się znajduje.

Jest zimne, wyplute niczym zepsuty ząb Potter Malfoya. Bardzo odwzajemniony. On przecież tego „Malfoya" też wypowiada z nienawiścią. Ciekawe czy Draco kiedyś zastanawiał się jak brzmi jego nazwisko?

Potem jest czuły Potter Molly. I taki napięty i zażenowany, gdy wypowiada to samo jej córka. Jest Potter - nie – odrobiłeś – znów - pracy – domowej wyskakujące z ust Hermiony. I Potter pełen czekoladowych żab Rona.

Był Potter Syriusza. Pełen tęsknoty. Nie tego Pottera chciał mieć przed sobą. Nie. Ten Potter to poczucie winy. Czy on też będzie z taką samą winą wypowiadał nazwisko Tedd'ego? Czy aby przypadkiem już tego nie robi?

Są Pottery pełne uwielbienia i te pełne pogardy. Ciekawości i złośliwości. Kłamliwe Pottery. Okrutne Pottery.

Czy któryś z nich jest prawdziwy?

#

Nie wie kiedy jego nazwisko zaczęło brzmieć jak zaklęcie.

Pamięta, że było ostrą klingą. Było obrazą. Było ciosem... było wściekłością.

A czym jest teraz? Cichym szeptem na jego wąskich wargach, gdy pochyla się do jego ust.

To jego głos mu to robi. Rozpala do białości. Nigdy nie czuł się tak podniecony słysząc swoje nazwisko.

Potter

**P** jak pieprz mnie. Pieprz mnie swoim głosem, całuj słowem. Dotykaj dźwiękiem. Choćbyś nawet miał uderzyć. Chłostaj mnie szeptem niczym batem, rozcinaj skórę, aż do kości.

**O**. Obejmij mnie. Chcę poczuć twój oddech na uchu, gdy mówisz O mnie. Twoje długie palce na moim gardle, bym nie mógł ci przerwać jak mówisz do mnie. Otaczam się tobą. Ocieram. Obiecuję. Że już nigdy. I już zawsze.

**T**. Ty. Troska. Trudny. Trochę tego…

**T**wój tors. Twoja twarz. Twoje tłuste…

**E**-eliksiry. Mógłbym wypowiedzieć to słowo i podniecić się na samą myśl o tobie z drewnianym mieszadłem w dłoni. Trzy obroty w kierunku wskazówek zegara. Pięć w przeciwną.

**R**. Rozkładam nogi, gdy o tym myślę. Zupełnie bezwiednie. Twoje „Potter" kończy się rozkoszą. Rozchylam wargi do pocałunku. Rżnę cię, aż opadasz bezsilny w moich Ramionach.

Potter. Słyszę zaklęcie na twoich wargach. Jakby cię łaskotało. Nie potrzebuję nic więcej, tylko żebyś był.

**S**łodki. Silny. Śliski. Srogi. Słucham. Szepczę.

**N**amiętny. Natarczywy. Napięty. Naj…

**A**moralny. Agonalny (mój stan gdy cię nie ma)

**P**iękny. Prosty. Pusty… beze mnie.

**E**lastyczny. Erotyczny. Eteryczny. Tylko mój.


	2. Początek i Potter

**Początek i Potter.**

Nie znalazłem się tu przez przypadek. Pod tym prysznicem, zmywającym ślady spermy z mojej dłoni. I kafelek.

Sam tu wszedłem, zaraz po tym jak przeklęci gryfoni wyszli z zajęć.

Sam przymknąłem oczy szepcząc cholerne imię Złotego Chłopca. Miałem przed sobą przerażone zielone oczy, bo wysadził kociołek. To był piękny widok.

Musiał zdjąć płonące szaty. Musiałem je ugasić. I odesłać z maściami do Poppy.

Cholerny Potter i jego delikatne dłonie. Jego mięśnie brzucha i zarys włosów wokół sutków.

Początek mojej udręki.

Nie prosiłem się o niego. Nie chciałem by mnie dotknął. A jednak to zrobił. Podał swoją cholerną rękę w podziękowaniu za gaszenie płomieni. Za brak blizn.

Jedna mu wystarczy.

Moja wina.

Mój okaleczony Potter. Piękny wyrzut sumienia. Kropla potu na karku.

Wsiąkająca nieodmiennie w moją czarną szatę. Leży teraz zmięta na podłodze.

Chciałbym by obok leżały jego spodnie.

Zaciskam dłoń na swoim penisie. Upewniając się, że już nie wstanie. Kolejna lekcja z puchonami za chwilę. Żałosne pierdoły.

Sam jesteś żałosny. Stoisz goły pod prysznicem trzepiąc się, bo spojrzały na ciebie jego oczy.

Po raz pierwszy przychylnie.

Jesteś żałosny, bo chodzisz nocami po korytarzach w nadziei, że go spotkasz, że może tym razem będzie bez przyjaciół. Że będziesz mógł przycisnąć go do ściany i zaznaczyć swoją obecność zębami gdzieś nad lewym biodrem.

Jesteś żałosny patrząc na niego przy śniadaniu. Jak śmieje się lub obraża Malfoya.

Podchodzisz, by słyszeć lepiej. Ale dostrzegają cię i nie masz wyjścia.

Dziesięć punktów od gryfindoru bo spojrzał z lękiem. Dwadzieścia, bo obrzucił cię w myśli wyzwiskiem. Trzydzieści, bo na jego ustach maluje się wściekła pogarda. Pięćdziesiąt, bo znów naraził swoje cholerne życie.

Boisz się, że umrze, zanim go naprawdę dotkniesz. Że nigdy nie będziesz miał szansy go posmakować.

Jesteś żałosną karykaturą nauczyciela. Ubierz się. Zapnij pod samą szyję. By nikt nie zobaczył mrocznego znaku. By nikt nie dostrzegł twoich blizn. Schowaj się za guzikami. Plastikowe bariery ochronne. Małe pchły dystansu.

Kolejne dwie godziny, byle do obiadu. Zobaczyć czy z nim wszystko w porządku. Czy wypuścili go z ambulatorium.

Może spojrzy na ciebie. Może tym razem się uśmiechnie.

Nie łudź się stary durniu.

Jesteś jego zmorą. Jego koszmarem. Jego cierpieniem.

Tak jest lepiej.

Jak zacznie się uśmiechać, będzie bolało bardziej.


	3. Dmuchana lalka

Czuł się jak nadmuchiwana lalka, gdy mężczyzna cisnął nim o ścianę,z wściekłością nazywając bezczelnym gówniarzem. Nie pamiętał co znowu zrobił by na to zasłużyć.

Widział jak ostatkiem swych sił powstrzymuje się przed uderzeniem go. Poczuł za sobą zimną ścianę. Mur dawał oparcie. Lecz jego nogi wciąż dygotały gdy _on_ krzyczał. Porównując go do jego aroganckiego ojca. Ten głos w jego uszach przerażał. Jednak jego delikatne drżenie gdy był wściekły przyprawiało chłopca o ciarki. Oblizał wargi. Czuł zapach piżma i tytoniu wokół siebie, gdy ramiona ścisnęły jego nadgarstki. Czarne oczy przyszpilały go. Nie mógł się ruszyć. Nawet gdyby mógł i tak by nie chciał. Żaden dźwięk nie był w stanie opuścić jego gardła. Czuł tylko napływającą ślinę. Oblizał wargi patrząc wciąż w tą wściekłą czerń przed sobą. Chwycił miękkie czarne włosy, które falowały mu przed twarzą.

- Co ty wyprawiasz gówniarzu?! – usłyszał. Twarz na granicy furii przybliżyła się do niego jeszcze bardziej. Chcąc zastraszyć samą swoją bliskością. Ich nosy niemalże się zetknęły. Chłopiec wciągnął powietrze i desperackim gestem wpił się w usta mężczyzny. Poczuł zęby na swoich wargach. Ostre ukłucie bólu. I krew.

- Co ty wyprawiasz? Oszalałeś?! – wrzasnął kolejny raz odsuwając się od niego gwałtownie. Szarpnął go za ramię i pociągnął w stronę czarnych drzwi na tyłach gabinetu. Uchyliły się uderzając z trzaśnięciem w ścianę za nimi, gdy zostały pchnięte. Silna ręka wciąż go ciągnęła do środka. Do pokoju. Sypialni. Potem coś podcięło mu nogi i upadł.

Nad sobą miał baldachim łóżka. Tyle zdążył zobaczyć, zanim znów pojawiły się te czarne oczy. Szybki ruch ręką. Przymknął powieki w obawie przed ciosem, ale doczekał się tylko kolejnego trzaśnięcia drzwi. A potem czarne włosy zasłoniły mu widoczność. Poczuł na szyi ciepły wilgotny język.

Zaśmiał się jak zwykle. Miał łaskotki. A jego ukochany doskonale o tym wiedział. Łagodny uśmiech wypełzł na jego twarz. Nagroda za kolejne udane przedstawienie.


	4. Wykopany z kanonu

Harry został wykopany z kanonu.

Siedział teraz na murku dworca i zastanawiał się co dalej. W ostatnim desperackim geście zdążył pochwycić czarną szatę, gdy go wyrzucano. Ale potem miał w ręku tylko skrawek materiału. Przyłożył go do nosa. Pachniał nim. Piżmem, drzewem sandałowym i trawą cytrynową. Włożył go sobie do kieszeni. Jak chusteczkę.

_Cóż, właścicielowi nie będzie już potrzebna._

Rozejrzał się wkoło. Pociągi pośpieszne odjeżdżały właśnie ze stacji. Ale on nie będzie tu przecież czekał. Hogwart Express i tak nie przyjedzie.

Wyrzucili go. Zwolnili z pracy za to, że ośmielił się pokochać kogoś więcej niż tą rudowłosą wywłokę Weasleyów. Była taka słaba. Obrzydliwie miła. I była…

Tak. To było najgorsze, tego był pewien. Była dziewczyną.

Teraz wiedział czemu Malfoy jej tak nienawidził. Chciała go zagarnąć dla siebie. Szlajała się za nim jak cień. Lepiła te swoje niedomyte łapska do jego rękawa. Za biedna by stać ją było na mydło.

Harry się nie dziwił, że nie chcieli go w kanonie. Nie był już naiwnym dzieckiem. Nie chciał mieszkać w ciemnej dziurze pod schodami.

Był silny. Był sławny. Był bezczelny. I cieszył się z tego.

Może dlatego tak dobrze było mu z Malfoyem. Jego śliczną zabawką.

Póki Snape ich nie przyłapał w wieży astronomicznej. Wpadł w furię. Harry myślał, że chronił swojego podopiecznego, przed podłym Potterem.

Ale on był wściekle zazdrosny. Aż pożółkł na twarzy. Harry widział potrzebę wywołaną sceną, ukrytą pod jego czarną szatą. Widział furię w jego oczach. I ból. Ból zdrady.

Bo przecież zdradził go z młodszym, ładniejszym. Bez blizn. Bez koszmarów w nocy.

Spocony, ze śladami spermy blondyna na dłoni podszedł do Severusa. Chwycił jego szatę. By wyjaśnić. Że to tylko gra. Zabawa.

I wtedy zamiast punktów, odebrał mu kanon.

Bez ostrzeżenia.

Została tylko ta czarna szata w jego dłoni. Będzie ją trzymał jak pęknięte lusterko od Syriusza.

Uśmiechnął się do siebie. Przynajmniej _on _nie cierpi. Zapomniał o nim w momencie kiedy skasował go z całej historii.

Odszedł w kierunku zachodzącego słońca.

Zawsze musi być jakiś ładny widok w tle na koniec bajki, pomyślał i rozpłynął się w powietrzu.


End file.
